


Illustration for The God of Appetite

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Historical Dress, Hugh Dancy - Freeform, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen - Freeform, Naked Cuddling, Naked Will Graham, Nudity, Vampires, fangs, the god of appetite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: To celebrate VampireHannibalFest byGleamingAndWholeAndDeadlyA long time coming illustration for a fucking wonderful writermokuyoubiand an inspiring vampire ficThe God Of Appetitethis post on tumblr if you feel COMPELLED to reblog :D





	Illustration for The God of Appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The God of Appetite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099258) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 




End file.
